shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lewush
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:Fukusū Pill.png page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Ancient Zoan Support Column ...Wow, I think I made an unintentional pun in that title... Anyway, I'm leaving this here so that I don't start clogging and spamming your pages with back and forth comments. Plus, it'll be easier for you to know when I've messaged you about this. So, starting things off, is there a particular species you're interested in? Dinosaur? Reptile? Bear? Elephant? Insect? Or is there a certain time period you'd like to draw inspiration from? Mesozoic (age of dinosaurs)? Pleistocene (age of mega fauna like Arctodus Simus / the short-faced bear)? Uh... Cambrian, I think its name was? So long as I know what exactly you'd want from a Zoan, I can begin making less broad guesses as to what's available. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:25, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Toshin and Sakura Oh don't worry about me, I'm glad you brought this up since it helps me understand what the family relationship between them is like in this regard. I'll make the changes to her page ASAP. Reason I had written that is because I had jumped the gun and assumed Toshin would be Mihawk's nephew as well. Sorry about that. And likewise, respect and friendliness from yours truly too. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 12:59, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Ah, sorry for the confusion there, that was entirely my fault. I seem to have miswrote what I intended to say, as in I knew Toshin is Mihawk's nephew, but I thought he was going to be Mihawk's nephew in the same manner as everyone else on this wiki thus far. In other words, I assumed he was going to be related to Randy, Adel, Miraak and Sakura. That was entirely my bad there. >_< Sorry for the confusion and mix-ups. I haven't had much sleep last night, so I guess it's showing. Heh... Oh. and WaterLion1551's the one to thank for my fast response time. He informed me that you left a message for me, so my curiosity got the better of me and brought me here as fast as I could make it. Glad to see I did so. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:31, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hellsong Alright then, I'll be sure to brainstorm about how she gets Hellsong, and I'll definitely contact you once I find a solution I'll be happy with. If you have any suggestions you'd like to share, I'd be willing to hear you out. And thanks again for giving me the honor to use one of your swords. This was awfully nice of you. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:46, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Vehkleja Sure, I don't mind complying, and it's no bother to me either. Though this has me a bit confused about Vehkleja now. How is he related to the Dracule family if that isn't his last name? Is he adopted or something? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 16:55, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Management I don't mind lending a hand however I can, just so long as I know what the wiki is and what you need help with exactly. I can't exactly figure everything out though, such as template coding, but there are definitely some things I've learned how to figure out, such as editing the wiki background and colors and adding cool features here and there, such as the community message wall on the right and changing text on certain things like in the chat or on the search bar. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:22, March 31, 2016 (UTC) YOUUUUUUU HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEWIE I DIDN'T SEE YOUR MESSAGE TILL YOU LEFT LOVE, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 21:08, April 21, 2016 (UTC) River and Hellsong I've run into a bit of a problem with designing River. Her shortness along with her fighting style of bluffing and outmanuevering her opponent, she doesn't really fit with the size and weight of Hellsong. Which really sucks, because the anger and flame parts of Hellsong work really well with her and if those aspects are unique to Hellsong then I can't just change to another Flame Series sword. So would it be okay for Hellsong to be a smaller and lighter blade? Thanks for the update. also, due you know how to add a table for memebers of a crew?Theleagueofallegnce (talk) 00:46, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Can you? i can't code for garbage.Theleagueofallegnce (talk) 02:51, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead Whenever you're feeling down, just remeber, somewhere out there, I'm judging you. 14:45, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Chapter 2 When is Chapter 2 coming? You've been stalling forever. Otakuknight 79 (talk) 15:36, July 8, 2016 (UTC)Otaku Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Jorogumo Hi Lewush, the Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Jorogumo is now yours. Do whatever you like with it. User:Kai-De-Avalon: The Frozen Wanderer 21:26, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Shiri Sento Usage for one of my characters Hey, I was just wondering if I can use the Shiri Sento for one of my characters. TheArtBaron (talk) 03:07, March 9, 2019 (UTC)TheArtBaron